Judy Greer
Judy Greer portrayed Maggie Lang in Ant-Man and Ant-Man and the Wasp. Significant roles *Puff Conklin in Love & Money (1999-2000) *Kitty Sanchez in Arrested Development (2003–2005, 2013) *Penny in The Wedding Planner (2001) *Lucy Wyman in 13 Going on 30 (2004) *Kitty Walker in The Village (2004) *Joanie in Cursed (2005) *Accordo in American Dreamz (2006) *Alice in The TV Set (2006) *Brandy 'Bran' Lowenstein in Love Monkey (2006) *Myra / Bridget Schmidt in Two and a Half Men (2007, 2011–2013) *Ingrid 'Fatty Magoo' Nelson in It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2007, 2011) *Trixie in Californication (2007–2008, 2011–2012) *Casey in 27 Dresses (2008) *Wendy Park in Glenn Martin, DDS (2009-2011) *Ginger Farley in Barry Munday (2010) *Cheryl Tunt in Archer (2010-) *Debbie Winslow in Marmaduke (2010) *Connie Grabowski in Mad Love (2011) *Julie Speer in The Descendants (2011) *Linda in Jeff, Who Lives at Home (2011) *Miss Desjardin in Carrie (2013) *Cornelia in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) *Lina Bowman in Married (2014-) *Karen Mitchell in Jurassic World (2015) *Cornelia in 'War for the Planet of the Apes'' (2017)'' *Karen Strode in Halloween (2018) Quotes *"No, I have not started shooting yet. But even if I did I couldn’t tell you that. role she's playing" *"asked if she's excited to be in the movie F*ck yes! Dude, yeah! Like that’s huge." *"I’m Paul Rudd’s estranged ex-wife. We have a daughter together and our relationship is, well, estranged, but I feel like my character is still rooting for him to succeed. I guess that’s about as much as I can say. They gave us all these papers of things we’re allowed to say and things we’re not allowed to say, and I left them in Atlanta. Sorry!" *"I am having so much fun with Paul Rudd, Bobby Cannavale and Peyton Reed. Those guys are so fun to hang out, and I’m excited about that one. I’m excited to see Paul Rudd as a superhero. Hats off to Marvel. Way to go, you’ve nailed it this time. Because he is such a peach and he is so funny and he’s working his ass for this role and I can’t wait to see it." *"It was, in the beginning, a little scary. My first day on set for ''Ant-Man I did an interview and the guy asks me who my favorite superhero was. I said Batman and he goes, “That’s DC.” And then I was like, “Oh, sorry, Wonder Woman!” and he goes, “That’s DC.” So I called my agent and and literally he overnighted me this huge, beautiful hardcover book about all the Marvel superheroes and was like, “Some research for you.” So I’ve been learning about Marvel. But they treat us really well and I really like the risks they’re taking with the comedy in their superhero movies kind of starting with ''Guardians of the Galaxy." *"I just love me some Ant-Man! Paul is so awesome and he’s so great in this role. This has been my first comic hero that I’ve really researched and fallen for. I also think the Ant-Man origin story that we tell in our movie is really beautiful and I think there’s something really real about a man trying to better himself for his family." *"I haven’t seen it yet but there was a lot of comedy on set and we did a lot of comedic improv. I don’t know what will end up in the movie, but yeah." Category:Ant-Man cast